Code Geass ‡Balance‡
by erlia91
Summary: Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion with one ORIGINAL character by me who has important position in Britannia Imperial Kingdom. Is she a friend or a foe for Lelouch? It follows the REAL storyline of the anime.
1. Stage 1: The Day a New Demon Was Born

_Re-published edition!_

_Thanks to__** Winter's-Light **__for the Beta-Reading! _

_R&R please! Thanks a lot!_

* * *

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

Stage 1 The Day a New Demon Was Born

**魔神 が 生まれた ****日**Majin ga Umareta hi

* * *

**2010 a.t.b., August 10****th****.**

The New Britannia Empire declared war on Japan, the neutral islands in the Far East. Between Japan and the world's only superpower, Britannia, there was an epicenter of the deeply rooted diplomatic conflict created by Japan.

During the mainland battle, the Britannian army used the Mobile Humanoid Armor Vehicles, Knightmare Frames, in combat for the first time. Their power was beyond anything imaginable and the Japanese defense forces were easily defeated by the Knightmare.

Japan became a territory of the Empire and had its freedom, rights, and name taken away.

Area 11.

That number was the new name for Japan after the war.

‡‡‡‡‡

**2017 a.t.b., seven years after the war.**

**Britannia Suburb, Tokyo City.**

"This is an image of the terrorist bombing which occurred in Osaka last week. This attack, which caused the death of eight Britannian citizens as well as 51 others, is…"

A news spokesman continues to relay her news while two men are sitting, playing chess. The timer for the older man just sounded a "bip".

"Your time has run out," one of standing men says, "from here on, I would ask that you make your moves in 20 seconds."

"So he says," answers the man of nobility.

Just when the older one puts on a panicked expression, the door suddenly opens.

"Has your substitute arrived?" the noble man asks.

"I'm saved!" the older man stands up. "Is it okay with your school?"

"Oh?" the noble man put despised face. "A student?"

"Oh?" one of two youngsters who entered the room mocks. "A noble?"

"Youngsters are so lucky. They have plenty of time," the noble man says, "time to regret. Your name?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge," the dark haired male answers.

"Hey, hey!" another male, this time a blue-haired boy says as looks onto the chessboard. "You can't win this no matter what, can you?"

"Rivalz," Lelouch says, "when should I depart from here in order to make it to the next class?"

"Uh…," Rivalz thinks, "if we hurry, then in 20 minutes or so."

"Then I'll be asking you to drive safely on your way back," Lelouch says simply.

"Huh?" Rivalz makes a confused face.

"It'll end in nine minutes," Lelouch takes his seat, "Master, about that thing I mentioned last time…"

"I understand," the man who is replaced by Lelouch quickly answers. "I'll talk to them."

"Nine minutes?" the noble man says again. "It's 20 seconds per move."

Lelouch picks the black King chess piece and says, "That's enough."

The noble man has surprised expression on his face, "The King?"

He laughs heartily while Lelouch only puts a simple smile on his face.

‡‡‡‡‡

Meanwhile at Ashford Academy, three girls are eating their meals.

"Where's Lelouch?" the girl with long hair asks.

"Rivalz took him away," the blonde one answers.

"Another match?" the long haired girl demands, looking mad.

"I wonder…," the blonde girl ponders simply.

"Neither of them have the right attitude for the Student Council! They're betting money on it!" the long haired girl says. "Even though he's got brains, Lulu's way of using them is weird! If he'd study, then his grades would be better too…"

The girl with glasses only smiles. The blonde girl smiles too and says, "Even though our Lulu-chan is such a serious guy? How cute!"

"President...," the long haired girl only can say that.

‡‡‡‡‡

Back to Lelouch and Rivalz, they leave the noble man with more surprised face with Lelouch won the match.

"Nobles are the best! They have pride so they will definitely pay up!" Rivalz says out loud, "on top of that, a new record of 8 minutes 32 seconds!"

"He didn't have much remaining time left either," Lelouch says as he walks, "and nobles are so indifferent. They're just considered masters because of their special rights."

"Well, would you like to play against Jaireven then?" Rivalz walks pass Lelouch. "We are different from Britannians…"

A crowd of people from outside of the building gain the attention of Lelouch and Rivalz's.

"That's so horrible; involving innocent people…"

"Elevens are so scary…"

Suddenly the big monitor changes from a picture of a flaming building into the Britannia flag.

"Thank you for waiting," a voice says. "There will now be a public address by His Majesty Clovis, the Third Prince of the Britannian Empire."

After that, the picture changes again. A blonde man appears on the monitor; he is the Third Prince of the Britannian Empire, Clovis.

"To the people of the Empire and, of course, to the many Elevens who are cooperating with us. Do you understand? My heart is now being ripped into two! It's being pulled into a heart of anger and a heart of grief! However, I, the one who has responsibility over this Area 11, cannot bend to the terrorists! Why? Because this is a fight for justice! The justice which protects all peace! Now, everyone, let us all lift up our condolences to the eight who sacrificed themselves for the sake of justice, shall we not?" Clovis passionately preaches.

The female voice from beginning says, "Let us pray silently."

"Oh, you're not doing it?" Rivalz asks Lelouch while he puts on his helmet.

"What about you, Rivalz?" Lelouch asks.

"It's embarrassing," Rivalz answers.

"That's true," Lelouch says and picks a ticket for the motorcycle parking, "and even if we cry, the dead people won't come back to life."

"Whoa!" Rivalz slides on his goggles, "that's harsh!"

"In the end, it's all just self-gratification," Lelouch turns to see the monitor, "no matter how hard you stretch, the world won't change."

‡‡‡‡‡

At another place, the cameras shut off as Clovis walks down the stairs after his speech.

"That was wonderful, Your Majesty," one of female guest praises.

"It's hard to imagine that you were enjoying yourself at a party just now," another female states.

"The governor is the face of the government for Area 11, so doing this sort of thing is expected…," Clovis says pompously.

"Oh my, you are full of confidence," a guest says.

"I am merely preparing myself," Clovis tries to smooth out the wrinkles in his clothes properly. "Showing myself without confidence will only make the people of the media happy."

"No, no," one man answers, "we were hoping that if we could provide His Majesty Clovis with even a little bit of information."

"But, Your Majesty," a girl with silvery blue haired cuts in, "will everything be okay?"

"Oh, Yueria," Clovis walks to the girl, "you're such a kind girl. Don't worry, we will handle everything. Why don't you just enjoy this party?"

"That's right, Yue-Hime," one of the guests says. "It's your first day in Area 11 right? Your arrival will be headline on news tomorrow: Yueria Evouriote just arrived in Area 11!"

"I prefer not to announce my arrival here. After all, I only come here to accompany His Majesty Clovis," Yueria protests.

"Accompany me as my fiancée!" Clovis corrects Yueria's words. Clovis kisses Yueria's hand and asks her for a dance before suddenly someone interferes him.

"Your Majesty!" a man enters the room with a panicked expression.

"What is it? How impolite! I just want to enjoy my time with Yueria," Clovis says.

"Please forgive me! However…,"

Clovis growls in angry voice, "You fool!" just as the man finishes.

"W-we have told the police that it was just some medical equipment. If we move all of our forces…" However, before the man can finish, Clovis cuts in.

"Send out the supervisors and the Knightmares as well!" Clovis demands.

"What happened, Your Majesty?" Yueria asks. "Is something dangerous happening?"

"No, it's alright," Clovis says. "Why don't we just continue our party, Yueria?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Yueria apologizes. "Actually I want to ask permission from you because I want to leave this party earlier. I don't think my body is quite well now. May I go back to my room, Your Majesty?"

"Oh, what a pity!" Clovis looks disappointed. "But I guess you must rest since your body is weak. You can come back here after your health is better."

"Thank you for your generosity, Your Majesty," Yueria says and then proceeds to exit the party with her twins maids.

"You're truly well, aren't you, Yue-Hime?" one of her maid with green eyes whispers.

"I guess I can't fool you, Frathia," Yueria answers while entering a room. "I want to investigate what happened. I'm sure what makes Clovis-sama mad has relation with the incident happened this afternoon. Well, for that, I need your help, Frathia, Frethia."

"It's not good to act by yourself, Yue-Hime," one with brown eyes looks worried. She gives Yueria some clothes from the wardrobe. "This isn't the first time, Yue-Hime."

"I know but I'm sure I will be alright. Don't worry, Frethia," Yueria says as she takes the clothes from Frethia and changes her white gown to the light blue shirt, pink skirt, and white jacket.

"I guess it's enough to cover myself."

‡‡‡‡‡

Lelouch and Rivalz are in the way back to the Ashford Academy.

"Hey, about the first move…," Rivalz asks with curious tone.

"Hm?" Lelouch reacts.

"Why did you start by moving the King?" Rivalz asks.

"If the King doesn't move, then his subjects won't follow," Lelouch answers the question simply.

"Hey…," Rivalz says.

"What?" Lelouch asks without removing his eyes from his book.

"Lelouch, do you want to become a company director or something?" Rivalz asks once again.

"Of course not," Lelouch answers, "strange dreams will only serve to destroy yourself."

Unexpectedly, a green truck appears behind them, causing Rivalz to fly into panic mode and screams, "Waah!! What the hell?!"

He drives in panic without proper control. This makes the truck driver mad who then swerves the truck to the left and crashes into a closed field with a loud "BANG".

"Um, was that our fault?" Rivalz asks Lelouch.

"Of course not," Lelouch looks into the smoke causes by the truck crash. He sees something sparkling from the truck direction. Lelouch takes off his helmet and mumbles, "What's that?"

Rivalz, who doesn't pay attention to what Lelouch had said, speaks, "Hey, Lelouch, it looks like the energy line got cut…"

"Yeah," Lelouch answers without any great concern. "Hey, isn't that…"

Sounds of people gather around distract his words. Some of them try to take a photo of the incident.

"Hey! Over here!"

"Whoa! That's bad!"

"What? What? An accident?"

"Maybe they're drunk?"

"They're so stupid."

"Hey, someone go help them!"

Lelouch looks those people with disgusted looks, "Hmph… All these people…"

Lelouch put his helmet on Rivalz's motorcycle and runs to the truck location, leaving Rivalz alone to repair the motorcycle.

"Oh, a school boy rescuer has arrived!"

"Hey, can't someone at least call the cops?"

Lelouch tries to move thing that makes the door stuck as he shouts, "Hey! Are you okay?"

Since he can't move it, Lelouch tries to climb the stair to reach the top of the truck and continues to yell, "Hey? Can you hear me?"

"I found it!" a girl's voice calls, catching Lelouch's attention, "my…"

"Where did that come from?" Lelouch tries to find the voice source. He looks into the truck.

"Are you there?" he asks again but the truck begins to move. Lelouch loses his grip on the truck and falls into it.

"Hey! Stop!" Lelouch yells loudly, but it looks like no one can hear him.

Trapped inside the truck, Lelouch only can complain, "Hey, at least put a ladder on this side too."

He tries to grab onto something that would allow him to climb on to get out the truck. He can hear voices from outside. One saying, "This is a warning! You may hire a lawyer! Quietly give yourselves up!"

After that, some shoots were heard.

"The next attack won't miss! Give yourselves up!" the voice says again.

"Getting out is dangerous," Lelouch notes, still trying to find a way out, "the situation doesn't look too good. I should use my phone to call…"

The door from driver's seat opens with a jolt and a girl enters. She doesn't notice him as she says, "We can get to the subway from the other route."

"Karen, let's use 'that' now!" the driver's voice says.

"That's suicide!" the girl replies.

"Eh, you're right…," the driver says.

"That woman…," Lelouch thinks as he watches her.

The next second, a red Knightmare jumps out from the truck to attack the helicopters. Lelouch tries to get out before the door closes but it's too late.

"Damn it!" Lelouch curses."These guys are real terrorists!"

‡‡‡‡‡

Wondering what has happened outside, Lelouch tries to use his cell phone but there was no reception.

"This vehicle is running along an old subway corridor. I don't know where I am and getting out would be dangerous. But…," Lelouch thinks.

"Alright. I can see. The situation is clear. My apologizes to the military but I'll be taking the terrorists' transmitter as a gift," Lelouch grabs the transmitter and remembers about Rivalz. "Oh, I forgot about him…"

‡‡‡‡‡

Yueria is standing behind a tree. She is heading to Shinjuku Ghetto because she heard that's where the terrorists are. Yueria decides to find out whatever it is that makes Clovis mad.

"Did the terrorists take it? From what I heard, it is a chemical weapon, so in other words, it could be a poison gas. But why did Clovis-sama made such thing? Do the terrorists know about it?" Yueria's frantically tries to figure out what is happening.

She starts to walk again and sees a group of Britannian soldiers jumping down from a plane to find the terrorists.

"Looks like I need to hurry before they find me," Yueria mumbles.

‡‡‡‡‡

The terrorist truck with the bleeding driver stops after hitting a hole.

"An accident? Or…," Lelouch, still trapped in the truck, tries to keep his balance. Before he can figure out the answer, the door opens.

"If I climb up top now…," Lelouch says to himself but before he even starts to climb, a soldier attacks him.

Lelouch tries to defend the kick with his hands but he is thrown back.

" A Britannian soldier?!" Lelouch thinks.

The soldier grabs Lelouch's neck and says, "Don't kill anymore!"

"Wait! I'm…," Lelouch tries to explain.

"And poison gas on top of that!" the soldier cuts in, "even if you try to talk your way out of it…"

Lelouch kicks the soldier, "That's why I'm trying to tell you…!"

The soldier jumps to back while Lelouch tries to stand up again and says, "It was Britannia that made the poison gas in the first place, right?!"

"You…," the soldier looks like he realizes something.

"Don't kill?" Lelouch steps forward. "Then destroy Britannia!"

"Lelouch?" the soldier says and opens his helmet, revealing his face, "it's me, Suzaku."

Surprised, Lelouch stammers, "You… So you became a member of the Britannian army?"

"What about you?" Suzaku asks. "You don't mean…"

"What are you saying?" Lelouch doesn't understand.

Unexpectedly, a light comes from the big object in the truck. Suzaku covers Lelouch's mouth. The object opens to reveal a girl with long, flowing green hair. Her mouth is covered and her hands are tied.

"It's not… poison gas?" Suzaku looks surprised.

Lelouch releases the mouth-cover from the girl, "Answer me, Suzaku. Is this girl a poison gas?"

"But, in the briefing, I sure heard…," Suzaku's words is cut by a light.

"You, monkey," a man says with a lot of soldiers behind him. "I don't recall giving that much authority to an Honorary Britannian citizen."

"But I had heard that this was a poison gas…," Suzaku tries to explain but the man cuts in.

"You have no right!"

"This is bad," Lelouch thinks. "This definitely IS poison… A powerful poison that would make Suzaku's supervisors nervous. If it were to leak to the outside…"

"But, I will allow you to have that right and give you an order," the man takes out a gun to Suzaku, "Soldier of Britannia, use this to kill the terrorist."

Suzaku turns to Lelouch, "He's different! He's merely a civilian who has been caught up in this!"

"Bastard!" the man curses, "this is an order! You pledged allegiance to Britannia, didn't you?"

"That's…," Suzaku is lost for words.

Lelouch is helpless until Suzaku suddenly answers, quietly, "But… I cannot."

"What?" the man can't believe what he heard.

"I won't do it," Suzaku repeats, "I can't shoot a civilian like him."

"Then," the man points the gun at Suzaku's abdomen, "die."

The man pulls the trigger and there is a loud thud where Suzaku falls.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch shouts.

"From what I can tell, you appear to be a student of Britannia. This was unfortunate," the man speaks to Lelouch. "Retrieve the woman, then kill the student!"

"Yes, My Lord!" the soldiers answer.

Before anyone can even move, the truck suddenly blows up and covered in fire.

‡‡‡‡‡

"Yue-Hime, do you hear me?" Frathia says with panic.

"I can hear you. You don't need to shout," Yueria answers the phones silently. "You said Clovis-sama commanded the army to destroy Shinjuku Ghetto?"

"Yes, that's right! Now, please, come back here, Yue-Hime! You're at Shinjuku Ghetto, right?" Frethia takes the phone.

Yueria keeps silent before answers, "Sorry, but I will go back SAFELY later. Now, I will turn off my cell phone. Bye."

Yueria ends the conversation and turns off her cell phone.

"Will everything be okay?" she thinks deeply, "I can't return to Clovis-sama now. It's not like he will listen to me."

‡‡‡‡‡

Lelouch and the mysterious girl take their chance from the explosion to run from the soldiers. The girl stumbles and falls down.

"What are you?!" Lelouch yells. "All this commotion… It's your fault! Britannia… Britannia even killed Suzaku!"

There is no reply from the girl.

‡‡‡‡‡

Yueria stops. She's been running for a while in an effort to reach tunnel where the truck may be.

"I can't keep running. My body can't take it," Yueria says to herself.

‡‡‡‡‡

"Listen up… Wait here!" Lelouch says to the girl. Both of them are sneaking to get out from the mess.

When Lelouch tries to go outside, someone is shot by the soldiers so he hides again.

"How is it?" the man who shot Suzaku asks.

"It appears that there are only Eleven's here," one soldier replies.

The man looks unsatisfied, "It must be around here, right? There's only one exit."

"Yes," the soldier answers. "Maps of the area are no longer used but…"

Lelouch can hear a child's cry, then gun shots; the child is shot. Unexpectedly, his cell phone rings, making the soldiers aware and turn to the source. Lelouch quickly turn off the call but it's too late.

The soldiers grab the mysterious girl and one decides Lelouch would be a good punching bag.

"A location worthy for the end of a terrorist," the man says.

"You…," Lelouch tries to say something.

"Well, for a student, you've tried hard," the man praises. "As expected of a Britannian. However, your future has just ended."

The man points a gun to Lelouch. Lelouch closes his eyes, helpless to do anything else. Then the mysterious girl jumps in front of him to cover Lelouch from the shot and shouts, "Don't kill him!"

The bullet hits her forehead. The girl falls, dying and causing Lelouch to be more confused than before.

"I would have preferred her alive…," the man says calmly, "this is what we should tell the higher-ups: 'We, the elite troops, found the terrorists base and destroyed it. However, the hostage had been beaten to death by the time that we got there'."

"What do you think about that, student?"

"What is this?" Lelouch thinks, overwhelmed with confusion. "Suzaku, this girl… Am I going to meet my end here, too? Without being able to do anything… So quickly…

"Nunnaly!"

He can feel the girl's hand grab his.

"You don't want it to end here, do you?" her voice asks.

"What…," Lelouch doesn't understand.

"It appears that you have a reason to live," the voice continues.

Lelouch tries to clear his mind, "Is it the girl? No way…"

"If you have power, will you be able to live?" the voice asks. "This is a contract. In return for power, I want you to grant one of my wishes. If you agree with the contract, you will live as a human, but differ from other humans.

"A different source, a different time, a different life… The power of the King will make you isolated. If you are prepared for that…"

Suddenly another image appears: "The union of Ragnarok. The land of legend… once again!"

"Fine then…," Lelouch finally answers, "that contract: I'll bind it!"

‡‡‡‡‡

Lelouch stands up and covering his left eye with his right hand, "Hey, how should Britannians who hate Britannia live?"

"Are you an ideologist?" the man points his gun to Lelouch again but suddenly looks surprised.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to shoot? Your opponent is a student or have you realize it that those who are allowed to shoot are only those who are prepared to shoot?" Lelouch lowers his hand. His left eye shows a mark.

The man trembles, "What's that?"

"Lelouch orders those of Britannia, all of you…," Lelouch speaks, "to die!"

All of a sudden, the man laughs and replies, "Yes, Your Highness."

He points his gun to his own neck. His soldiers follow in suit. As they shoot themselves, the same maniacal grin stays on their faces. Each soldier follows Lelouch's order.

‡‡‡‡‡

"From that day on, I've always been lying to myself. The fact that I'm alive is a lie. My name is a lie. My history is a lie. Full of lies.

"Being so fed up with a world that didn't change at all but being unable to give up the despair of a lie. But what I obtained: Power.

"Then…" Lelouch smiles mysteriously.

* * *

**Next Stage:**

The White Knight Awakens

覚醒 の 白き 騎士

_(Kakusei no Shiroki Kishi)_


	2. Stage 2: The White Knight Awakens

_Re-published edition!_

_Thanks to__** Winter's-Light **__for the Beta-Reading! _

_R&R please! Thanks a lot!_

* * *

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion**

Stage 2 The White Knight Awakens

**覚醒****の****白き****騎士** Kakusei no Shiroki Kishi

* * *

_**Imperial Calendar: 2010 a.t.b., August 10**__**th**__**.**_

_The New Britannia Empire declared war on Japan._

_Japan, which was unable to mount any resistance against Britannia's newest weapon, the Knightmare Frame, was defeated and had its freedom, rights, honor, and name taken away._

_Eleven__._

_That was the new name for Japanese people._

* * *

Lelouch is standing in darkness, with many corpses around him including the mysterious girl who gave him new power.

"Hey, you, what did you want me to do?" Lelouch asks to the unconscious girl. "Giving me this strange power…"

Suddenly, there's a loud noise, then a Knightmare Frame crashes into the wall.

"What happened here?" the Knightmare Frame pilot asks Lelouch, the only person who's standing there. "What is a Britannian student doing in a place like this? Answer me! Otherwise…"

"Cih!" Lelouch sighs.

The Knightmare Frame shoots around Lelouch, leaving holes in the wall.

"Answer me!" the pilot commands again.

"Get down from there!" Lelouch activates his power again; a mark appears in his left eye. "Right now!"

"You…," the pilot says like nothing is happened, "what do you think you're doing?"

Lelouch stops his power activation and thinks, "I see. She needs to see this power firsthand."

"I am Alan Spacer," Lelouch says with his hands up, "my father is a duke. I have an ID card in back pocket. After you check it, I would like to request protection."

With those words, a woman gets out from the Knightmare, allowing Lelouch to silently celebrate. She is holding a gun and warns Lelouch, "Keep your hands up! I will take the ID out myself."

Taking this chance, Lelouch activates his power once again, "Give it to me… your Knightmare."

"All right," the woman says. "The password is XG2. The ID is 2D4."

She throws the key for Lelouch. Lelouch catches the key and replies, "Good."

‡‡‡‡‡

In other place, Suzaku just woke up from his injuries. He isn't dead yet because a pocket watch, which is broken now, had protected his vital points. A woman wearing a soldier uniform hands it back to him.

"Soldier Kururugi, what sort of experience do you have about piloting a Knightmare Frame?" a man with glasses asks.

"No way," Suzaku answers. "A person who is an Eleven cannot become a knight."

"And if you could?" the man shows a Knightmare key.

‡‡‡‡‡

"What kind of thing that makes Clovis-sama need to destroy Shinjuku Ghetto?" Yueria is still running. She almost reaches Shinjuku Ghetto, where she can hear gun shots loudly. Her breath is unstable.

"Please stop!" a woman shouts. The woman is protecting her child from the soldiers.

"Die, Eleven!" a soldier is going to shoot the woman and her child.

"Stop!" Yueria spontaneously speaks. "Don't shoot them! How could you shoot a woman and a child?!"

"A Britannia?" one of the soldiers looks at Yueria. "What do you think you are doing? Protecting Elevens?"

"I can't tell my name," Yueria thinks. "They will report my appearance to Clovis-sama. What should I do?"

The soldier points his gun to Yueria, "You're a Britannia so we will spare your life but if you still disturb our works, you will face a punishment!"

"Now," the soldier faces the woman again, "shall we continue your punishment?"

"NO!" Yueria shouts.

‡‡‡‡‡

"Congratulation!" the man says to Suzaku, leading him to a Knightmare that covered by curtain. "A one-of-a-kind Knightmare awaits you! Riding it will change you: both you and your world."

"Your dreams will be reality," the woman speaks.

‡‡‡‡‡

Lelouch is calling Shirley, who is changing in swimming club room.

"Lulu?" Shirley quickly answers the phone. "Why are you calling now? Where are you? If you keep ditching, you'll be held back a grade…"

"Is there a television there?" Lelouch asks, ignoring Shirley's questions.

"Television?" Shirley repeats.

"Sorry," Lelouch says from inside the Knightmare he stole from before, "it's kind of important."

"Jeez… Wait a minute," Shirley says.

She talks to her friends who are watching television, "Sorry, can I borrow this for a minute?"

"Eh? For what?" Lelouch can hear her friends ask.

Lelouch himself tries to check condition from inside the Knightmare, "The news. Is there anything about Shinjuku?"

"The news?" Shirley tries to check television, "um… There are just some traffic jams, but nothing other than that."

"And the reason for those traffic jams?" Lelouch asks again.

"I don't know," Shirley says clearly. "It doesn't really say here."

"I see…," Lelouch thinks. "So they plan on having the army make an announcement after everything is over."

He suddenly stops his moves because he spots a chessboard.

"Hey, you're doing some weird type of gambling again, aren't you?" Shirley asks. "I told you before: it's dangerous!"

"Yeah, I know," Lelouch answers calmly. "Oh, and tell my little sister that I will be getting home late today, okay? Bye."

He turns off his cell phone quickly.

"As long as the situation is hidden from you, it's difficult to determine the reinforcements that you must send. In other words, these are all the pieces for the board," Lelouch examines the map. "Even so, getting through this many enemies by myself will be difficult. It is also dangerous to approximate things."

He gets out from the Knightmare and watches an attack from one of the terrorists, "How about you pay me back for getting me involved in this?"

Lelouch jumps down to pick up the chessboard. When he is going to pick it up, a girl draws his attention.

The girl is unconscious and her breath is unstable. Lelouch walks to her place and move aside hair that covering her face.

"Yueria?!" Lelouch looks surprised.

Lelouch quickly carries her to the Knightmare. He also picks up the chessboard and continues to control the Knightmare. He brings out the transmitter he picked from truck before and activates it, "The west exit!"

"Eh?" Lelouch can hear a girl from another transmitter.

"Use the railroad and move towards the west exit!" Lelouch commands.

"Who are you?" she asks with curiosity. "How do you know the code?"

"It doesn't matter," Lelouch answers simply. "If you wish to win, believe in me!"

‡‡‡‡‡

The red Glasgow, a Knightmare Frame controlled by a girl named Karen, is following Lelouch's instruction.

"Hey, what should I do now?" Karen asks to the person she doesn't know with a transmitter. She looks at a train in front of her.

"In exchange for believing in me, I will let you win," the voice from transmitter answers. "Jump up onto this!"

"All right!" Karen follows his instruction. She controls her Glasgow to jump on the train, making the Knightmare behind her must stop the train.

‡‡‡‡‡

Lelouch attacks another Knightmare who jumps to chase red Glasgow he commanded from behind ruins of building. After that, he shoots the Knightmare who is holding the train. When the Knightmare prepares to shoot Lelouch, the red Glasgow tries to attack the Knightmare, resulting the pilot of the Knightmare to activate the ejection seat and run away.

‡‡‡‡‡

"I'm saved," Karen says. "But, how did you get the Sutherland… Huh? Where…?"

She realizes that the Sutherland, the Knightmare Frame of Britannian soldiers, who helped her has disappeared.

"Hey, Karen!" a man calls her. "What was the transmission just now?"

"Eh, Ougi-san? You guys heard it too?" Karen asks back.

"Yeah," Ougi answers. "Yoshitaka and the rest will be here soon as well…"

Suddenly a voice heard from Ougi's transmitter, "Are you the leader?"

"Y-Yeah…," Ougi replies, stuttering.

"I will give you those things that are inside of that train as a present," the voice speaks. "They're some tools that you can use in order to win. If you wish to use them and win, enter in under my command!"

They open the train's doors and find a surprise. A row of Sutherlands faces them from inside the train.

‡‡‡‡‡

Lelouch continues his command by a transmitter and talks to the pilot of the red Glasgow, "You there in the Glasgow."

"Yes," she replies.

"You stay in there," Lelouch commands. "That machine is geared towards disturbance tactics."

"Yes!" the girl answers.

"How is your energy filler?" Lelouch asks.

"About 15 minutes left…," she says.

"Then get a new pack," Lelouch tells her. "In ten minutes, I will send you some new orders."

Lelouch turns off the transmitter and sighs, "Phew, this is more tiring than I thought. But I must remain steadfast to see this through the end.

"The stakes of this game are people lives!"

"Ugh…," suddenly Yueria makes a sound, making Lelouch realizes that she is awake.

"Are you awake, Yueria?" Lelouch asks with a gentle smile.

"You…," Yueria still try to regain her consciousness.

"Don't you remember me anymore?" Lelouch kneels in front of Yueria.

"Le-Lelouch-kun!" Yueria looks surprised. She hugs Lelouch with happiness.

"How can I forget about you?" Yueria releases her hug. "It's been 7 years since our last meeting. How are you?"

"Glad that you still remember me," Lelouch pet her head softly. "It's been a long time, isn't it? I'm completely fine but I don't think you are. I found you unconscious."

"Ah!" Yueria looks embarrassed. "I was heading to Shinjuku Ghetto. I tried to safe a woman and her child from soldiers. I remembered I draw a sword I found there and defended them. After that I ran away and I guess I lost my breath…"

Lelouch smiles gently and says, "Your health is still bad, isn't it? Due to your condition, you must stay still and never do too hard activities, you know? Luckily I found you and you can rest well."

"I know," Yueria says. "But, Lelouch-kun, why are you here?"

"Same question for you, Yueria," Lelouch replies with confident. "Didn't you stay in homeland?"

"I was sent to stay in Area 11 for government tasks. Since I heard about terrorists' attack and something happened in Shinjuku Ghetto, I planned to get here to know the truth. Now, tell me, Lelouch-kun. Tell me the reason you are here," Yueria asks again.

‡‡‡‡‡

"D-1, can you move it? The control should basically the same," Ougi receives question from the transmitter again while he is checking the Sutherland.

"Who are you?" Ougi asks the mysterious person. "At least give me your name!"

"I can't do that. What if the transmission is being monitored?"" the person answers simply. "More importantly, if Q-1 is on time, then in 23 seconds, the enemy Sutherlands will be there. Most likely to your right. Just fire into the line there."

‡‡‡‡‡

"Just like your predictions, Lelouch-kun," Yueria praises. The Britannian Sutherlands just been shot by the terrorists who followed Lelouch's instructions.

Lelouch looks at Yueria, "Aren't you going to stop me? I'm sure that I've told you that I'm going to help the terrorists."

"And I'm sure that you know me well, Lelouch-kun," Yueria tries to analyze the map. "We're childhood friends, aren't we? You know that I hate this way of work; destroying a ghetto and killing Elevens are totally not my way to work. Don't worry. I won't report this since I'm actually not supposed to be here either."

Lelouch smiles with satisfy, "The ID signal is a double-edged sword and if the terrorists follow my commands…"

"We've already won," Lelouch and Yueria say together.

Lelouch activates the transmitter again, "P-1, P-4, P-7, move 100 meters to the right and turn the Slash Hawk to the 3 o'clock direction."

‡‡‡‡‡

"R-2, launch anchor!"

"B-7, an UN round!"

"Group N, move forward as you are!"

Lelouch gives command while moving the chess pieces he picked before. Yueria herself examines the condition and tells Lelouch the possibilities of enemy's tactic.

"Now the enemy has five choices," Lelouch speaks.

Yueria watches the map, "Are they going to break the formation?"

"What's this?" Lelouch comment. "They've taken the worst possible approach."

He talks with the transmitter again, "Q-1, the map is accurate, right?"

"Yeah, the old town is…," the pilot of red Glasgow answers. "But without looking at the actual scene…"

"That's enough," Lelouch cuts in.

"Mission number 3," Lelouch says calmly. "Are the preparations complete?"

The map is showing condition where all of enemy troops are surrounding the red Glasgow location.

‡‡‡‡‡

The enemies don't find anything on the location where the red Glasgow supposed to be. The signal suddenly disappeared.

Before anyone can realize what's wrong, the land unexpectedly collapses, making the enemy Sutherlands fall into the hole.

‡‡‡‡‡

Lelouch laughs with satisfied, "It is possible. I can do it! I can do it! Britannia can be defeated."

"Defeat Britannia?" Yueria repeats. "So my thought is true; you want to defeat Britannia?"

Lelouch looks at Yueria, "Of course I want to! Are you going to bring me so I will be punished?"

‡‡‡‡‡

In other place, Clovis is in panic condition.

"Lloyd!" he says to the man with glasses on monitor.

"Oh? Yes?" Lloyd answers.

"Could you win if we use your toy?" Clovis asks.

Lloyd smiles, "Your Majesty, please call it Lancelot."

‡‡‡‡‡

"Cooperative Weapon 301. Activating Lancelot. Hatch is free.

"301, Lancelot, stand-by for activation. Beginning engine rotation."

Sound was heard while Suzaku is wearing the uniform to control Lancelot, the Knightmare that Lloyd mentioned.

"What about the manual?" a woman asks.

"Has it been put to practical use?" Suzaku says.

"As expected of you," the woman praises. "Even if it was a simulator, you still are top class."

"The thing that you just told me…," Suzaku speaks.

"Eh?" the woman is confused for a while but then talks, "Ah, it's possible but the chances are close to zero."

"But they are not zero, right?" Suzaku walks to Lancelot place.

"That's true, but I don't want you to do anything over the top. It's a new system so there's no ejection system implemented yet," the woman tells.

"All right. I understand, Cecile-san," Suzaku replies. He stands in front of the a white Knightmare with surprised expression.

"This is…," he mumbles.

"Yes," Cecile explains. "The Special Dispatch Cooperative Technology Department's secret cooperative weapon, the Lancelot. It's the only 7th generation Knightmare Frame."

"Well then Suzaku-kun," Suzaku hears Lloyd's voice. "How about we begin the deployment soon?"

‡‡‡‡‡

"A little bit more and I can destroy the inspection," Lelouch mumbles.

"This is Group B," transmitter sounds. "Enemy sighted!"

"Hm? Is it back-up?" Lelouch looks at the monitor map. "Real battle is different, I guess… What's the situation?"

"Everyone escaped but four troops were instantly…," the person answers.

"Number of enemies?" Lelouch interrogates.

"One troop!" the person says. "Just one! Is it a new model? I've never seen that type befo… Argh!"

The conversation suddenly cut.

"Hey, what happened?" Lelouch talks. He looks at the map and finds the enemy who is mentioned before.

"What? It can block bullets?" Lelouch is surprised.

"Yeah, what should we do?" another terrorist ask. "Ishida! Argh!"

"These terrorists are so useless," Lelouch talks. "It's only one troop and they can't handle it."

"This is weird…," Yueria mumbles.

"N-4, N-5, hold it off," Lelouch commands. "When the high-speed squad gets there, surround it."

"All right!" two pilots answer and do as Lelouch's command but it is useless because the white Knightmare avoids their attacks and even attacks back.

"Hey, what happened?" Lelouch tries to check the condition but the transmitter is cut off.

"What is it?" Lelouch is shocked. "What's going on?"

‡‡‡‡‡

One by one of terrorist Sutherlands is knocked down by Lancelot, making Lelouch can't believe that there's only one enemy troop.

"If I destroy all of the Knightmares, then the fight will stop," Suzaku thinks while holding his wound. "No matter what, I need to save Lelouch and that girl!"

Then Suzaku is alerted by sign of a hiding Sutherland.

‡‡‡‡‡

Lelouch has no times to think because all of a sudden a white Knightmare appears in front of him with unbelievable speed.

"So this is the guy… The one who's messing with my plan!" Lelouch says. He tries to defend the white Knightmare's attack.

"I've never seen it before," Yueria tries to keep her balance.

"A mere pilot like you!" Lelouch says while his Sutherland is pushed back. "How dare you!"

Both of the Knightmares fall from the top of the building and hit the land.

"It can't be helped. I need to eject here," Lelouch talks.

"I can control it, Lelouch-kun," Yueria speaks. "But I'm not sure this Sutherland can win against that white Knightmare."

Before Lelouch can switch his position to Yueria, they can see the white Knightmare is going to attack again. The Sutherland receives the kick and falls back.

Suddenly the red Glasgow from before saves Lelouch and Yueria.

"Hey, we'll get him back for this!" the pilot of red Glasgow says.

The white Knightmare attacks the Glasgow and making the pilot to eject.

Lelouch, with Yueria, takes the chance to run away from the white Knightmare.

"I guess I must learn that with human, there is no perfect plan," Lelouch mutters. He is alerted because the white Knightmare is chasing him.

Lelouch shoots at the white Knightmare but the white Knightmare avoids the shots perfectly.

"What is that monster?!" Lelouch is confused.

Unexpectedly, the white Knightmare turns around to safe a woman and a child that felt from top of a building.

"Saving a person in the middle of a fight?" Yueria says with surprised expression.

"Hmph," Lelouch grins. "If you want moral victories, I'll give them to you. However…"

Lelouch activates the ejection seat, "Hold on, Yueria."

‡‡‡‡‡

Suzaku puts down the woman and the child he saved when chasing enemy Sutherland. The woman runs away because she scares with the Knightmare.

"Suzaku," Cecile appears on the monitor. "You're tired, aren't you? Should we end it now?"

"I will do it," Suzaku says clearly. "Please let me do it."

‡‡‡‡‡

"Halt!" A soldier who is guiding Clovis' place stops a soldier. "Where is your ID? This is Prince Clovis apartment!"

"Finally, a guard, huh?" the soldier mutters and opens his helmet. "You've become quiet spread out, as I planned."

"Plan?" the guardian soldier doesn't understand.

"Yeah, I want you to let me pass," the soldier commands.

"I see," the guardian soldier puts down his gun. "All right."

"You've done it well, Lelouch-kun," Yueria appears from behind the soldier. "But no one suppose to see me here, remember it."

"I know," Lelouch deactivate his power. "It's surprising that you still want to help me."

‡‡‡‡‡

In other hand, Britannian soldiers find the Elevens who are hiding along with Karen, Ougi, and the other terrorists who survived from previous battle. When the soldiers are going to fire, an announcement is heard:

"To all troops, cease fire immediately. As Area 11's Governor, I command you in the name of the Third Prince, Clovis La Britannia.

"All troops, cease fire! Cease all structural destruction activity. Aid the injured one, regardless of whether they are Britannian citizens or Elevens. I command you in the name of Clovis La Britannia. Cease fire immediately. I will not allow anymore conflict."

‡‡‡‡‡

"Is that all?" Clovis says after the announcement.

"Yes, that was perfect," someone replies.

"What's next?" Clovis asks calmly. "Shall I sing a song for you? Or shall I be your opponent in chess?"

"It brings back memories," a soldier steps forward with a gun in his hand. He throws his helmet across the room.

"Do you not remember?" he speaks to Clovis. "We always would play chess together, even though I always won."

"What?" Clovis is curious.

"Remember? At Allius' Imperial Villa," the soldier replies.

"Bastard," Clovis says with impatient. "Who are you?"

"It's been a while, big brother," the soldier steps forward again, makes Clovis to see the soldier's face clearly and shocks.

"Right now, Empress Marianne is the eldest. I am the 17th successor, the second in line to throne, Lelouch vie Britannia," the soldier kneels.

"Lelouch?" Clovis asks with surprised. "But you're…"

"'… supposed to be dead'?" Lelouch completes Clovis' words.

Clovis stands with shocked face but Lelouch only kneels and smiles silently.

"I have returned, Your Majesty," Lelouch says. "In order to change everything."

* * *

_I thought it was impossible for a mere student to do something about the world._

_It's not realistic._

_You don't have to think very hard to realize that._

_However, if the ability is in my hands…_

_Probably, the choice that I should take is…_

‡‡‡‡‡

**Next Stage:**

The False Classmate

偽り の クラス メイト

_(Itsuwari no Kuraso Meito)_


	3. Stage 3: The False Classmate

_Sorry that I took a long time before publish new chapters since I've something in this month._

_I'll re-publish it after beta reading,_

_I just don't want to make the readers wait any longer. )_

* * *

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion**

Stage 3 The False Classmate

**偽り****の****クラス****メイト**Itsuwari no Kurasu Meito

* * *

_**Imperial Calendar, 2010 a.t.b., August 10**__**th**__**.**_

_The Holy Britannian Empire declared war on Japan._

_Japan, which was unable to mount any resistance against Britannia's newest weapon, the Knightmare Frame, was defeated and had its freedom, rights, honor, and name taken away._

_Eleven._

_That number became the new name for the Japanese people._

‡‡‡‡‡

Lelouch points the gun at Clovis.

"I'm so happy, Lelouch. I heard that you had died during the invasion of Japan," Clovis talks. "Well, thanks goodness you're alive. How about it? Would you like to go back to the motherland together?"

"So you can use me as a tool on the diplomatic scene again?" Lelouch says with sarcasm. "You seem to have forgotten how much we were used as tools."

Clovis holds his breath as if he understands Lelouch's words.

"That's right…," Lelouch continues his sentence, "because mother was killed. Mother was a noble, but her origin was that of a commoner. To the other imperial princesses, her existence was probably an eyesore. However, going so far as to make it look like a terrorist attack…

"You killed Mother!"

"It wasn't me!" Clovis defends himself. "It wasn't me!!"

"Then tell me what you know! No one can lie to my face!" Lelouch activates his power, showing a mark in his left eye. "Who was it… the one who killed her?"

Clovis falls into Lelouch's power and answers, "2nd Prince Schneizel and 2nd Princess Cornelia; they would know."

"They were the masterminds?!" Lelouch says but Clovis doesn't say anything.

"So you really don't know that much," Lelouch speaks.

Clovis regains his consciousness again and says quickly, "I-It wasn't me! I didn't do it! I didn't make anyone do it either!"

"I know that," Lelouch lowers his gun but suddenly points it again to Clovis. "However…"

"S-Stop it. Even though I'm only your half-brother, I'm still your brother!" Clovis tries to stop Lelouch.

"The world cannot be changed with pretty words alone," Lelouch pulls the trigger.

‡‡‡‡‡

"Are you sure you're alright, Yue-Hime?" Frathia ensure Yueria.

"Hah?" Yueria looks at Frathia.

"See?!" Frethia says impatiently. "You're not yourself right now! What happened in Shinjuku Ghetto?!"

"Nothing," Yueria closes her report about Area 11 for government. "I'm fine."

Frethia and Frathia exchange looks before Frathia says unsurely, "Are you shocked about Prince Clovis' death, Yue-Hime?"

Yueria does nothing. She stares blankly at her report and suddenly remembers what happened yesterday…

‡‡‡‡‡

_Lelouch pulls the gun's trigger to Clovis' head and then he turns to face Yueria._

"_Are you afraid of me?" Lelouch asks calmly. "Are you going to turn me down to the Emperor?"_

_Yueria keeps silent._

"_Well," Lelouch sighs, "no wonder if you are afraid of me now, since I've received this unique power."_

"_I'm not afraid of you, Lelouch-kun," Yueria finally answers, "and that's why I followed you until here. After you explained your new power when we're inside the Knightmare and you proved, I know what you are going to do."_

_Lelouch stares at Yueria silently, "And?"_

"_I'm not going to do anything about you," Yueria closes her eyes. "I promise I will never get in your way, whatever your desires are. Or, are you going to use that power on me too?"_

"_No," Lelouch smirks, "I'm not going to use it. I think I can believe in you."_

‡‡‡‡‡

"Hey, Lelouch! You were asleep just now, weren't you?! I saw you stop working!" Milly hits Lelouch's head with rolled papers, making Lelouch's thoughts of yesterday fly away.

"Even so, you don't need to hit me," Lelouch says.

"It's punishment for leaving me behind," Rivalz smiles.

"That's right!" Shirley stops her writing. "What were you doing yesterday?"

"Oh, nothing," Lelouch looks at another direction.

"Alright, alright, alright! Don't change the subjects!" Milly speaks. "We need to finish the clubs' budget inspection now, or else we don't have any money to put anywhere, okay?"

"If that happens…," Nina mutters.

"The horseback riding club would get totally pissed off," Rivalz says easily. "They might just charge in here again."

Milly stops her breath for a while, "Rivalz, you're a member of student council!"

"It would have been better if you had remembered this at least a day earlier!" Shirley says.

"The correct answer would be 'remember it a day later'. That way it would be too late and we'd have to give up," Rivalz cuts in.

"That's a good idea for now," Lelouch reacts.

"GUTS!" Milly suddenly shouts loudly, making another student council members to hold their voices.

"That 'guts' magic again?" Rivalz asks.

"Yes," Milly says. "It will give you the desire to work hard."

Lelouch replies calmly, "Cheap magic like that won't work."

"President, I think it's affecting me!" Shirley says cheerfully.

"Good to see an honest person in the flesh," Milly smiles.

"Let's just say that I've been well-trained for this," Shirley speaks with enthusiasm.

"That's not what I meant," Milly's eyes look at Shirley's breasts. "They're quite splendid. I checked them out recently in the bathroom of the girls' dormitory. You have good balance on top and bottom."

"Hoho…," Rivalz looks at the same direction as Milly.

"Wh-what are you saying?! Pervert!" Shirley blushes.

‡‡‡‡‡

"Where are you going, Yue-Hime?" Frethia asks quickly.

"I will go back as soon as possible," Yueria picks her hat. "It won't be long."

"You're not answering my question, Yue-Hime," Frethia says impatiently but Yueria has rushed out from the room.

"Yue-Hime!" Frethia sighs with frustration.

‡‡‡‡‡

"Jeez! I swear the President is a middle-aged man on the inside!" Shirley mutters. "Not only that, she changed the subject too!"

"Milly-chan has always been like that," Nina smiles.

"Well, we got the budget done on time, so it's all good," Rivalz laughs.

"They said that it was a poison gas terrorist attack!"

"That's scary, isn't it? Shinjuku isn't even thirty minutes away!"

"I saw it! There was smoke rising from the Shinjuku area!"

Three students are watching news on the notebook when Shirley, Rivalz, and Nina enter the classroom.

"So that was a poison gas…"

"Is there anything else about Shinjuku?"

They are still talking when Lelouch enters the classroom and Shirley turns to Lelouch, "Shinjuku?"

"That's why I called you yesterday. I heard about it from a friend while all of that was going on," Lelouch says.

"Hey! Pictures of Elevens' corpses are being shown!" one of the students speaks loudly.

"No! Don't bring those up!" the girl says.

"That's strange," Lelouch thinks. "Why are they hiding 'that' information?"

He suddenly feels sick because he remembers the time when he shot Clovis. Lelouch quickly runs to the bathroom.

"To hide Clovis' death… Is it to keep confusion from spreading? However if they were to do that, then when they announce it…"

Lelouch looks at his reflection on the mirror and smiles weakly, "Hmph. My nerves are still too weak for this."

He returns to his classroom and hears some girls are talking out loud.

"Kallen! It's been a while! Is your body okay?" one girl asks.

"Sophia-chan was worried!" another girl says. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes. I can't push myself too hard though," the girl named Kallen answers with weak smile.

Lelouch suddenly remembers about the terrorist he saw yesterday when he is looking at Kallen, "I see, so that's what was bothering me."

"If I miss too much school, I won't be able to keep up with everyone," Lelouch still can hear Kallen's words while he goes to his seat.

"Lelouch-kun, what are you looking at?" Rivalz teases. "Perhaps you have a crush on her?"

"I just think that it's unusual to see her," Lelouch says calmly. "She hasn't been at school since the opening ceremony, has she?"

"Kallen Stadtfeld," Rivalz starts to explain. "It seems that her body is kind of weak. She only showed up occasionally last year too. But her grades are top-notch. She's the daughter of the Stadtfeld family so she has money and quiet personality. You've got refined taste!"

"That's not it," Lelouch confirms.

"You don't need to hide it," Rivalz teases Lelouch again. "I do think that she's a little sheltered though…"

‡‡‡‡‡

Lelouch stands behind Kallen, who is hiding from a bee. Kallen and her friends are enjoying their lunchtime when a bee flied around them, making the girls ran away.

Lelouch just looked Kallen hit the bee with her hand and said, "Jeez, this pisses me off! I shouldn't have chosen such a weak persona to fake."

"As I thought," Lelouch thinks, "she's the girl from before."

"I-Is there something you want from me?" Kallen asks.

Lelouch activates his power and commands, "Answer my question."

"Yes," Kallen replies; she is under Lelouch's power now.

"You were piloting a Glasgow in Shinjuku yesterday, weren't you?" Lelouch gives a question.

"Yes," Kallen answers.

"Why are you being a terrorist?" Lelouch asks again.

"Because I'm a Japanese, even though half of my blood is Britannian," Kallen answers again.

"A half?!" Lelouch is surprised. "But, why go that far?"

‡‡‡‡‡

"Yue-Hime, where are you?" Frathia asks with panic tone.

"Didn't I say I will come back as soon as possible?" Yueria answers calmly.

"You haven't finish you report about Area 11 and you have to meet…," Frathia's sentence is cut by Yueria; Yueria turns off her cellphone.

‡‡‡‡‡

Lelouch's power has disappeared.

"Um, was there something that you wished to ask me?" Kallen asks without any curiosity.

"No, I'm done," Lelouch turns back but suddenly faces Kallen again with activating his power once again. "Oh yeah, just in case, say nothing about Shinjuku."

Kallen looks surprised, "What do you mean 'about Shinjuku'? Why would you say something like that?"

This time Lelouch is the one who surprised. He tries to use his power again and commands, "Go back to the classroom."

"I will after you answer my question," Kallen says.

"It doesn't work?" Lelouch thinks. "What is this supposed to mean?"

Uncertain of what should he do, Lelouch takes steps back when suddenly Shirley calls them from upper floor of the school, "Lulu! Kallen-san! We're in the science laboratory next! Hurry up!"

"Oh no!" Lelouch remembers. "I need to get the equipments out for the experiment!"

Lelouch runs away to do his duty but, in his minds, he's worried, "I'm screwed but…"

‡‡‡‡‡

"Sorry, I'm late," Lelouch enters a room where a girl on a wheelchair with a maid is.

"Welcome back, Onii-sama," the girl on the wheelchair greets him. _(Onii-sama is a call for older brother)_

"Welcome back," the maid greets him too.

"I'm back, Nunnally, Sayoko-san," Lelouch greets back.

‡‡‡‡‡

Lelouch is changing his clothes when he hears someone is knocking the door.

"Can I help you?" Lelouch can hear Sayoko is asking the visitor.

"Is this Lelouch Lamperouge's resident?" a familiar voice asks.

Lelouch quickly steps out from his room and receives another surprise.

"Yueria?" Lelouch mutters.

"Ah," Yueria looks at Lelouch, "Lelouch-kun!"

Lelouch walks to Yueria and says, "Why are you here?"

"I'm so sorry, Lelouch-kun, but I want to talk to you about something," Yueria says.

"Onii-sama," Nunnally talks, "is there a visitor?"

"Nunnally-chan?" Yueria gasps.

"That voice…," Nunnally mumbles. "Is that you, Yueria nee-san?" _(Nee-san is a call for older sister)_

‡‡‡‡‡

"I'm so surprised that you're visiting us, Yueria nee-san," Nunnally smiles happily. "It's been a while."

"Seven years, Nunnally-chan," Yueria corrects. "You've grown into a beautiful lady."

Nunnally smiles because of Yueria's compliment, "Thank you, Yueria nee-san. Anyway, how did you find our place?"

"Since I've just arrived here from the motherland, I have some special permission so I tried to find your location. I miss both of you," Yueria holds Nunnally's hand.

"Ah, just then, Sayoko-san was teaching me origami," Nunnally tells. "She said that if you fold a piece of paper numerous times, you can turn it into things like birds and ships."

Nunnally sips her soup quickly, making the soup drops.

"Oh, you don't need to talk so quickly. I won't be going anywhere," Lelouch takes a napkin and cleans the soup from Nunnally's mouth.

"Thank you, Onii-sama," Nunnally says.

"You're welcome," Lelouch replies.

"I'm glad," Nunnally suddenly says. "Onii-sama, last night you were a little scary."

"Really?" Lelouch looks at Yueria. "I'm sorry. I just had something on my mind."

"Nunnally-chan really cares a lot about Lelouch-kun, right?" Yueria cuts in. "I don't have any siblings so I'm kind of jealous about your relationship."

"But Onii-sama and Yueria nee-san are close," Nunnally says. "Both of you are really fit for each other."

Both Lelouch and Yueria only smile for Nunnally's words.

"Hey," Nunnally shows a crane origami, "they say if you fold a thousand of these, your wishes will be granted. If there's anything that Onii-sama's wishes for…"

"No, I'm…," Lelouch stops his sentence. "What about you, Nunnally? Is there something you want?"

"Um," Nunnally thinks for a while. "I wish for a kind world."

"By the time you can see with your eyes, the world might be like that," Lelouch says certainly.

"Really?" Nunnally asks.

"I promise you that it will be," Lelouch says.

"That's right," Lelouch speaks in his mind. "For us, there will be restrictions on our future. Even though we're protected here, we don't know how long the Ashford family can back us. If our identities were revealed, Shirley and Rivalz would be separated from us.

"Our fate is to be tools of the government or to be used in some plots. I must create a world where at least Nunnally would be able to live happily."

Nunnally suddenly links her little finger with Lelouch's, "I learned this recently. It's how Japanese people make promises.

"_If I lie, I will swallow a thousand needles. Cut your finger._"

Nunnally unties their fingers.

"That's scary," Lelouch says. "I would have to swallow a thousand needles."

"Yup, so you shouldn't lie," Nunnally smiles.

"Don't worry, I won't lie," Lelouch says.

"At least not to you," Lelouch thinks.

"Well then, continue your dinner, Nunnally-chan," Yueria talks.

"Ah, why don't you have a dinner here with us, Yueria nee-san?" Nunnally offers.

"Uhm, thanks for asking me, Nunnaly-chan, but I'm not hungry," Yueria refuses. "You know my body condition, don't you?"

"Your body still can't receive food?" Lelouch asks directly.

Yueria smiles weakly, "I still can eat, of course, but not in a normal amount of food. Eating three spoons of rice is more than enough for me in a day. It can't be helped since my body is weak from the beginning and my schedule to eat was screwed."

"At least, you can have a drink," Lelouch stands up and grabs some water.

‡‡‡‡‡

"Thanks for accompanying me till here," Yueria says.

Lelouch accompanies her until the main door after Nunnaly ate her dinner.

"It's not really important," Yueria talks. "The thing I want to talk to you, I mean."

"Sorry," Lelouch apologizes. "We will talk later, if you can. That call was from your maid, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I have to finish a report for tomorrow. May I visit you again?" Yueria asks.

"Of course," Lelouch smiles. "I will be glad to welcome you."

Yueria walks down the stairs then says, "I will support you, Lelouch-kun."

"What?" Lelouch says with disbelieve expression.

"I know you love Nunnally so much that you want to change this world into somewhere Nunnally can live happily. I'll help you with anything I can do for you, if you want me to," Yueria speaks her true purpose.

‡‡‡‡‡

Lelouch is standing on the small bridge near his school building. He looks at his own reflection on the water, "This is my only weapon. I need to know how to use it."

"Lelouch," one of his teachers calls him. "It's almost time for class."

"Oh, yes," Lelouch replies then suddenly gets an idea.

He activates his power and asks, "Teacher, please tell me what the questions on the test will be."

"The humiliation of Edinburgh and the battle of the new continent. It's about civil wars," the teacher answers clearly.

"So this power hasn't disappeared," Lelouch thinks as he deactivates his power and his teacher regains his consciousness.

"Teacher," Lelouch once again activates his power, "please tell me what the questions on the test will be."

"Quit joking around and study seriously!" the teacher walks pass Lelouch. "You can do it if you try."

"Yes!" Lelouch replies and then smirks because he finally understands what happened.

"I see," Lelouch thinks. "So it won't work on the same person twice."

‡‡‡‡‡

Yueria is watching news on television when Frathia enters her room with Yueria's report in her hand. Frathia puts the report on desk and sighs.

"What's wrong?" Frethia asks while she is sweeping the floor.

"Nothing, just the common speech of them," Frathia says sarcastically.

"About my report or about my arrival here then Clovis-sama suddenly died?" Yueria still watch the television.

"Yue-Hime, don't say that," Frethia looks sympathized. "It's not like you are the one who killed Prince Clovis."

"Not like me the one who did it, huh?" Yueria turns off the television. "If I say I know the murderer to the government, what will they do?"

"You know who the murderer is?" Frathia walks to Yueria's spot. "Who is it?"

"I just assume it," Yueria smiles.

Frathia and Frethia feel relieved with Yueria's words.

"Assumption that's not a lie," Yueria thinks.

‡‡‡‡‡

"First was training for nobles. After specifying which ones would rule, they focused on those people and trained them. They would raise excellent rulers.

"Second was speed. Elizabeth…," Lelouch continues his explanations until the teacher stops him.

Lelouch sits again and realizes that Kallen just closed her mirror, watching him with suspicion.

"What I did just informed her about Shinjuku but…," Lelouch thinks. "if she knows my identity, I must settle this as soon as possible."

‡‡‡‡‡

The school just finished when Shirley talks to Lelouch, "Hey, Lelouch, later we should…,"

"Sorry, I'll see you later," Lelouch ignores her words and approaches Kallen, who is surrounded by her friends.

"Can you come with me for a minute?" Lelouch asks Kallen. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure," Kallen stands up. "I thought that you would ask me that."

‡‡‡‡‡

"I will go outside for a while," Yueria stands and walks to the door.

"Where are you going, Yue-Hime?" Frathia asks as she opens the door for Yueria.

"Nowhere," Yueria answers. "Just take a walk to know Area 11 better."

"Do you need company?" Frethia offers.

Yueria smiles and shakes her head before leaving the room.

‡‡‡‡‡

"I don't know there was place like this on campus," Kallen speaks as she is entering a room with Lelouch.

"It's a clubhouse made specifically for the student council to use," Lelouch explains. "It was made with enough space so that balls and other events could be held here."

"There won't be any interruptions if we're here," Kallen says.

"That's right," Lelouch replies.

Suddenly a voice shouts, "Here it is!"

Lelouch and Kallen turn to the voice source and see Shirley.

"I found it, I found it. This is what you were looking for, right?" Shirley asks with her back on Lelouch and Kallen.

"Oh, yes, that's it. It's the experiment data," Nina takes the microchip that Shirley just found.

"Jeez, my back hurts," Rivalz complaints.

Before Lelouch can understand anything, the door opens and Milly enters the room with a cart full with several foods.

"Did you find it?" Milly asks. "I'm done with all of this, so let's begin!"

"Whoa, amazing!" Rivalz speaks loudly.

"As expected from Milly-san!" Shirley compliments.

Milly giggles and she puts the food on the table, "Feel free to praise me all you want!"

"Um," finally Lelouch says something, "what is this for?"

"You knew and brought her here, didn't you?" Milly asks back to Lelouch. "Kallen-san, we're going to add you to the student council."

"Hah?" Kallen reacts.

"My grandfather specifically requested it," Milly says.

"The chairman?" Lelouch looks surprised.

"Yup," Milly answers while she is still putting the food on the table. "He said that your body was something to be wary of so normal club activities would be difficult."

"Oh," suddenly Milly realizes something, "I am Milly, the student council president. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, nice to meet you," Kallen bows.

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary," Rivalz introduces himself. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!"

"I am Shirley!" Shirley talks. "I am also a part of the swim team. Nice to meet you!"

"I-I am N-Nina," Nina says shyly.

"Oh, yes, nice to meet you as well…," Kallen says.

Then Nunnally enters the room with some cupcakes, "Um, Shirley-san? I'm sorry but could you put this on the table?"

"Oh, thank you, Nunna-chan!" Shirley takes the cupcakes from Nunnaly.

"Nunnally?" Lelouch looks surprised. "You're here too?"

"She's Lelouch's little sister," Milly tells Kallen.

"I'm still in middle school and not really a part of the student council," Nunnally says.

"It's okay," Rivalz steps forward. "She'll be a member soon."

"Yeah," Nina adds.

"Kallen-san, it's nice to meet you," Nunnally says.

"Nice to meet you too," Kallen smiles.

"Okay, how about we start off with a toast?" Rivalz brings out a bottle of champagne.

"Champagne?!" Shirley looks shocked.

"Wouldn't that be bad for the student council?" Nina asks.

"Now, now, don't be so uptight," Rivalz is going to open the bottle.

"We all know that's not allowed!" Shirley tries to stop Rivalz.

"What's going on?" Nunnally asks.

"This is for you, Nunnally," Milly hands over a glass of orange juice to Nunnally.

"Lelouch, pass" Rivalz avoids Shirley and throws the bottle to Lelouch.

Lelouch is confused but he catches the bottle while Shirley runs to him and tries to get the bottle from Lelouch, "I won't let you have it so easily!"

Lelouch loses his balance and falls to back. The champagne bottle unexpectedly opens, making the champagne flows right onto Kallen.

"What's wrong?" Nunnally asks again because suddenly the room is silent.

‡‡‡‡‡

Lelouch knocks the bathroom's door, "It's Lelouch. I brought you some spare clothes."

"It's alright. I have the curtain drawn," Kallen gives permission.

Lelouch enters the bathroom with the spare clothes, "Oh, sorry about that. Those guys are too lively."

"It's okay. It's not so bad having some mindless entertainment like that from time to time," Kallen says.

"The spare clothes are mine. Do you mind?" Leloch puts the clothes.

"I don't mind," Kallen assures. "You must be pretty fast. You went all the way to boys' dormitory, didn't you?"

"I live here," Lelouch answers. "It's difficult for my little sister to live in the dormitory. We got special permission from the board chairman to live here."

"I see," Kallen says.

"I'll be going," Lelouch talks.

"Wait!" Kallen stops him. "Can you get that pouch for me?"

"Sure," Lelouch takes the pink pouch and tries to give it to Kallen without peeking on her.

Suddenly Kallen grabs Lelouch's hand and the pouch hits the bathtub.

"You're stronger than I thought," Lelouch says calmly.

"Were you in Shinjuku that day?" Kallen asks.

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch replies with question again.

"Don't play dumb!" Kallen says. "Why did you say 'Shinjuku'?"

"Is there something wrong with Shinjuku?" Lelouch asks back again.

"Don't answer a question with a question!" Kallen says impatiently and grabs her pouch, which has knife inside it, and points it at Lelouch. "The answer is yes or no. I don't want to hear anything other than that."

Before Lelouch can answer the question, the phone suddenly rings.

"If I don't answer it, somebody will come," Lelouch confirms. "Is it okay?"

Lelouch takes the phone and says, "Hello? Ashford Academy Student Council."

He stops for a while, "No, I'm… Oh, yes."

"It's for you," Lelouch gives the phone to Kallen. "He said that if you answered, you would know."

Kallen puts down her pouch and takes the phone, "Hello?"

"Sounds like you're okay, Q-1," someone speaks from across the phone.

Kallen is still grabbing Lelouch and she is surprised. She looks at Lelouch but Lelouch doesn't do anything.

"Tomorrow at 1600 hours, come to the ex-Tokyo Tower by yourself," the voice tells.

"Who are you? The one who gave the order for ceasefire was…," Kallen's sentence is cut because the phone is hanged up.

"Hey! Don't hang up!" She yells and opens the curtain to see Lelouch clearly.

"What do you mean by 'order for ceasefire'?" Lelouch asks without looking at Kallen."Your friend seemed a little dangerous."

"That was…," Kallen can't find a word. "Um…"

"Can I guess?" Lelouch cuts in. "You were talking about a game, right? Some online game or something?"

"Y-yes, that's right!" Kallen says quickly and releases her grip. "I'm usually at home right now."

"That's why I told you, you shouldn't say anything about Shinjuku. There are people out there who try to show you pictures and videos," Lelouch explains.

"By the way," Lelouch looks at other direction, "I can see everything."

"Eh?" Kallen realizes the curtain is opened and closes it quickly.

"Um, I won't tell anyone. See you later," Lelouch leaves the bathroom.

‡‡‡‡‡

"Sounds like you're okay, Q-1," Yueria repeats the record once again before erase it. She just took the recorder from Sayoko, who is confused now.

"Ah, Yueria-san, when did you come here?" Sayoko asks. "I don't remember…"

"It's alright," Yueria smiles and puts the recorder inside her pocket. "Can I wait here until Lelouch-kun and Nunnally-chan come back?"

"Sure. Would you like a cup of tea?" Sayoko offers.

"I will be happy to," Yueria accepts the offer then Sayoko goes to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for Yueria.

"It's surprising to see Lelouch opened the door when I arrived here," Yueria says to herself. "It's more surprising when he told me that he used his power to Sayoko and told me to help him erase the record after it is used by Sayoko."

Yueria takes out the recorder and looks at it, "He used the record for what?"

‡‡‡‡‡

"That's not a whole lot of work to do even though we're the student council," Lelouch explains to Kallen. "There's some paperwork once in a while and the rest is event planning."

"Events?" Kallen asks. "You mean like the culture festival?"

"Things like boys and girls switch places, total silence parties, or holding classes while wearing just swimsuits…," Lelouch mentions.

"What's with that?" Kallen looks like she doesn't understand anything at all.

"It's the president's hobby," Lelouch smiles. "You'll be forced to tag along eventually, so be prepared."

"Onii-sama, bad news!" Nunnally says just right when Lelouch and Kallen enter the room.

"What is it?" Lelouch asks.

"Prince Clovis is dead!" Milly says.

"They say that he was killed," Rivalz continues.

The news shows the press conference with Margrave Jeremiah from the start broadcast room, "Prince Clovis was murdered. He has become a martyr in the battle against the Elevens while pursuing peace and justice. We must carry on with his ideals while bearing with the sorrow of his passing."

"We've just received breaking news," the newscaster tells. "The person who was thought to be the primary suspect has been apprehended."

"According to the announcement, it's an Honorary Britannian," after that, the television shows Suzaku is under arrested.

"It can't be…," Lelouch mutters.

"Private Kururugi Suzaku," the newscaster mentions the suspect's name. "The suspect is a former Eleven, the Honored Britannian, Kururugi Suzaku!"

* * *

_Is this something to be celebrated?_

_Suzaku is alive, but why…_

_Why has he been arrested in my place?_

_I need to save him, no matter what._

_Even if I have to rush the plan, I can do it._

_I can do it, because I have the power to._

‡‡‡‡‡

**Next Stage:**

His Name is Zero

その 名 は ゼロ

_(Sono Na wa Zero)_


	4. Stage 4: His Name is Zero

_Another chapter in one time!_

* * *

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion**

Stage 4 His Name is Zero

**その 名 は ゼロ **Sono Na wa Zero

* * *

_The Britannian youth, Lelouch, received a special power from a mysterious girl._

_Geass._

_An absolute power which allows the user to give orders to anyone._

_Lelouch decided to plan the destruction of the Britannian Empire by using this power as a weapon._

_His goals are to take revenge for his mother and create a world in which his little sister, Nunnally, could live in peace._

_All while knowing that what lies ahead is his father, the Emperor of Britannia._

_At least, that is what Lelouch desires right now._

‡‡‡‡‡

"Hey, that was Suzaku-san just now, wasn't it?" Nunnally asks with panic tone while Lelouch is picking her to her bed. "In the news, just now…"

"Yeah, Suzaku…," Lelouch confirms. "He's alive."

"Yes. After the war, we were separated. Even we…," Nunnally stops for a while. "Onii-sama?"

"What is it?" Lelouch asks.

"The news wasn't true, was it?" Nunnally wonders.

"It wasn't true," Lelouch tells. "There's no way Suzaku would do something like that. It's some sort of mistake."

"That's true," Nunnally holds Lelouch's hand.

"Yeah," Lelouch agrees. "So, good night, Nunnally."

"Good night, Onii-sama," Nunnally replies.

Lelouch leaves Nunnally's room and sees Yueria. She is in a middle of conversation by her phone.

"I know, I know," Yueria says without knowing Lelouch is there. "But there must be a way."

Yueria pauses for a second before says, "Let's talk about it after I come back."

"Sorry for waiting, Yueria," Lelouch talks.

Yueria turns with surprised, "Lelouch-kun!"

"Is that about Suzaku?" Lelouch sits next to Yueria.

"Well," Yueria stares blankly, "it is. I don't know about Suzaku-kun until I watched the news so I think I must figure a way to meet him and proof he didn't kill Clovis-sama."

"And then you will tell the others who the real murderer is?" Lelouch asks.

"No," Yueria looks at Lelouch, "I won't do that. It just…"

"I know," Lelouch cuts. "Sorry for that. I will figure a way to save him. I promise."

Yueria doesn't say anything but she smiles.

"Then," Lelouch continues, "may I know your purpose today?"

"Ah," Yueria says, "It's nothing. I just…"

Yueria stops for a while and Lelouch only waits for her words calmly.

"Maybe I just want to come here without any purpose," Yueria looks down. "I know I must not do this because it may harm you and Nunnally but…"

"Thanks," Lelouch says. "I'm really happy that you come here today and concern about me and Nunnally. Don't feel bad about it. It's alright."

"Anyway," Lelouch stands up, "I have a plan. Will you help me, Yueria?"

‡‡‡‡‡

"Yes, it should be just as you ordered it. It was done by someone here who's number one in the world. The slide system is also working," an old man speaks. "All that's left for me is to erase all the evidence and forget about everything, right?"

"Right," Lelouch leaves the room with Yueria.

"That's amazing," Yueria praises. "To use the power for 'that' plan."

"It's nothing," Lelouch replies. "You're the one who found the perfect place for the plan."

"My works are nothing without your plan," Yueria says.

"And I shall leave the rests for you," Lelouch smiles.

‡‡‡‡‡

"Mm, the essential part is gone now…," Lloyd stares at the Lancelot.

"Is there nothing that you can do?" Cecile asks.

"So it appears," Llyod says. "The other pilots are attached to something else and won't pilot it. Even if we could ask them, they wouldn't be able to produce the same types of results as him.

"Did I tell you? His operation efficiency was 94. Even if you get different part…"

"That's why, in order to free Suzaku-kun…," Cecile cuts in.

"He's an honored Britannian, right?" Lloyd wonders. "Ever since General Bartley's dismissal, the military has been controlled by the Purity faction."

"Purity faction? You mean the group that believes only Britannians should be in the Britannian military?" Cecile asks.

"Yes," Lloyd confirms. "Because it's him, I won't be able to speak against the Britannian military to get a criminal acquitted. But if the suspect were to be an Eleven, Jeremiah's intolerance would help abolish the honored Britannian system in Area 11."

"Then, Suzaku-kun…," Cecile looks sad.

"I don't think he'll be found innocent," Lloyd tells her.

‡‡‡‡‡

"Lelouch, what are you going to do after this?" Rivalz asks while all of the students just got back from a ceremony to hear speech about Clovis' death, including them.

"Our classes are cancelled, so how about that; thing we were asked about before…," Rivalz says.

"Don't gamble!" Shirley warns them.

"Don't say such strict things!" Rivalz looks scared.

"That's right," Lelouch says. "I'll stop it."

"Eh?" Rivalz looks at him.

"I've found a stronger opponent," Lelouch tells Rivalz.

"Hah?" Shirley mutters. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let me in on it!" Rivalz says.

Lelouch laughs, "You shouldn't concern yourself with this stuff."

‡‡‡‡‡

"To our visitor, Miss Kallen Stadtfelt of Ashford Academy," suddenly a woman's voice is heard from the speaker of ex-Tokyo Tower, "you have a lost item awaiting you at the service counter. I repeat…"

Kallen walks to the service counter and she receives a mobile phone from the woman of the service counter.

She walks away from the service counter and suddenly the phone rings; a call from someone written as Zero.

Kallen looks at Ougi, who is guarding her secretly along with another two people. Ougi nods as signal that is okay to receive the call.

"Yes, hello?" Kallen says.

"The fifth Kanjou train line, get on the outer track and bring your friends," someone says from other phone.

"Eh?" Kallen is surprised.

‡‡‡‡‡

"They will transport Suzaku-kun to the military courtroom tomorrow night," Yueria tells Lelouch on the phone. "Just like our predictions, there will be Sutherlands just in case to keep away any groups who want to rescue him."

"Ah, that's a good news since I'm doing the plan right now," Lelouch replies. "You will visit him today, right?"

"I guess," Yueria says, "it's only if I can pass the guardian. Well, good luck, Lelouch-kun."

"Good luck for you as well," Lelouch turns off the call.

‡‡‡‡‡

Kallen and the others are on the train, just exactly as the "Zero" person told to do.

The phone rings again and Kallen picks it quickly, "Hello?"

"Look to the right side of the direction side you're heading in," the person says. "What do you see?"

"A city of Britannians," Kallen answers, looking at the modern city. "A city of robbers, which stands because of our sacrifices."

"Then on the left side?" the person asks again.

"Our city," Kallen looks at the ruins of building. "The dry husks of a city which was sucked dry by the Britannians."

"Good answer," the person says. "Now then, come to the first car."

Kallen, followed by the others, walks to the first car. Oddly enough, there's no one in the first car and no one seem to concern about it.

Kallen stops her steps because she sees a person is standing alone with his back on them.

"Is it… you?" Kallen asks.

"It's not a trap, is it?" Ougi mumbles.

"Hey, what happened in Shinjuku and the order for a ceasefire was your doing?" Kallen mentions her question.

"Hey, say something!" the other talks.

The person turns back and he is wearing a black helmet like a mask and cloak.

"How was it?" he asks. "What are your thoughts on the tour of the city?"

"Tour?" Ougi repeats.

"Hey, so it was a ridiculous guy like this?" the other comments.

"I wanted you to have the right mindset," the person in mask says. "The city, the ghetto."

"It's true that a gap exists between us and Britannia," Ougi steps forward. "It's a hopeless gap. That's why, as a resistance…"

"That's wrong," the person cuts. "You cannot defeat Britannia with mere terrorism."

"Defeat?" Ougi mutters.

"Terrorism is nothing more than childish harassment," the masked man says.

"What?!" another says with anger. "Are you saying that we're little brats?!"

"Do not mistake who your enemy is. The enemy is not the Britannians; it's Britannia!" the masked man says. "If you are going to do it, then it's a war. Do not involve the civilians. Prepare yourselves. Weight out justice!"

"Don't joke around!" Kallen interrupts impatiently. "That's easier said than done. How can we believe the words of someone who won't even show his face!"

"That's right!" her friend agrees.

"Take off your mask!" the other adds.

"Yeah, would you show us your face?" Ougi asks.

"I understand," the masked person says. "Let me show you."

"However," he continues, "what I will show you is not my face, but my power. If I make the impossible possible, you'll believe me, won't you?"

‡‡‡‡‡

"Congratulations!" Lloyd speaks to Suzaku, who is being prisoned now. "The two people that you asked about weren't on the list of casualties."

"Is that so…," Suzaku feels relieved.

"But you are truly in an unfavorable position," Lloyd says. "Even when you go to the trial, no one will be on your side."

"But the courtroom is a place where the truth is revealed," Suzaku replies.

"I think the 'truth' is something that is covered up most of the time," Lloyd explains.

"If that's really how the world works, I don't want anything to do with it!" Suzaku says.

Lloyd only smiles before he stands up and leaves Suzaku.

"You have another visitor," a guardian informs after Lloyd went away. "You are really lucky that such honorable person want to visit you."

"Eh?" Suzaku looks at his visitor.

"Yu-Yueria?!" Suzaku mumbles loudly.

"It's been a long time, Suzaku-kun," Yueria smiles as she walks into front of Suzaku.

"Why…," Suzaku is confused with her sudden appearance.

"Open the lock and I want to talk with him," Yueria says to the guardian, "alone."

"But, Yue-Hime, that's…," the guardian resists.

"I'm the one who will hold the responsibility," Yueria says clearly. "It's an order."

The guardian looks unsure but he opens the lock and bows for Yueria before leaving her and Suzaku alone.

Yueria steps inside the jail and undone Suzaku's bond.

"Are you sure it's okay to do this?" Suzaku asks.

"You can say that this is my special authority," Yueria smiles. "Don't worry about it."

"Hime?" Suzaku remembers the guardian's word. "You are…" _(Hime means "Princess")_

"No, I'm not the Princess of Britannia," Yueria corrects. "I am Clovis-sama's fiancée. Well, or, ex-fiancée, you can say."

Suzaku kneels quickly, "My apologizes for my disrespectful manners."

"Suzaku-kun," Yueria says, "don't be like that. I'm still the same Yueria that you know."

Suzaku stands again and puts his hand on Yueria's cheek, "Yeah, you're always beautiful like usual."

"Eh?" Yueria doesn't catch Suzaku's words.

"No, it's nothing!" Suzaku blushes and covers his mouth. "Uhm, I'm really sorry to make you come here in this situation. Thanks for your concern."

"Well, I must visit my old friend, right?" Yueria says with sad expression. "Compared to your problem right now, I have done nothing."

"That's not true," Suzaku shakes his head. "You're always too concern about the others, aren't you?"

Yueria smiles and then says, "I will do what I can to proof you're innocent. I know you didn't do it."

"That will be a great help but don't overdo it," Suzaku says softly.

"I guess I shall take my leave now," Yueria talks. "I'm sorry but I must bind your hands again."

"Sure," Suzaku gives his back to Yueria so she can bind his hands.

"I'll see you again, Suzaku," Yueria steps outside of the jail.

"See you again, Yueria," Suzaku smiles.

‡‡‡‡‡

"It's nearly time! It's nearly time! Please look at this, the amount of people that are lined up along the roadside! Everyone is waiting!" the newscaster speaks. "They are waiting for the prime suspect of Prince Clovis' murder, the honored Britannian, Kururugi Suzaku, to pass by! A former Eleven! They are anxiously awaiting his arrival!"

"Oh, we can see them!" the newscaster tells as a vehicle that is surrounded by Sutherlands can be seen. "It's the suspect, Kururugi! Kururugi Suzaku will be here soon!"

"Murderer!"

"Idiot!"

"Damn Eleven!"

"Why?!"

"Go die!"

Harsh mockeries are spoken by all of the people to Suzaku.

"The voice of the people; the voice of rage is rising!" the newscaster speaks up. "It's the voices which show how much the Prince was loved; the voices of justice which judge the terrorist!"

"Sir Jeremiah, who aided in the investigation, is taking charge as the second-in-command," the newscaster informs.

‡‡‡‡‡

"It's really over-reacting," Frathia comments.

"Indeed it its," Frethia agrees.

Yueria only keeps silent while three of them are watching the television. She is deep in her thought.

"Three people to save Suzaku," Yueria thinks. "I believe your plan, Lelouch-kun."

‡‡‡‡‡

"That's right…," Lelouch wears every single thing he needs; cloak, gloves, and helmet. "I don't need a path that I can't turn back for."

‡‡‡‡‡

"Second commander Jeremiah," one of the military officer talks.

"What is it?" Jeremiah asks.

"A vehicle is approaching along the third street and headed this way," the military officer answers. "As ordered, we checked it out but…"

"Do you think that it's something of the terrorists?" Jeremiah asks for more information.

"Well, it is His Highness Clovis' personal vehicle…," the officer says doubtfully.

"His Highness?" Jeremiah repeats. "Huh, such an outrageous guy. I don't mind. Let him pass! All vehicles halt!"

By the command, all of the vehicles stop, making the crowd to wonder about what happens.

"There was no plan for them to stop here," the newscaster speaks. "Perhaps there was some sort of accident?"

"This is point five," another officer informs. "There is a car heading that way."

"Th-This is the personal vehicle used by Prince Clovis," people start to talk when a vehicle with Britannian flag appears.

"Can you see it?"

"No way... They're going in head-on?"

"What does he plan on doing?"

‡‡‡‡‡

Kallen drives the imitation of Clovis' personal vehicle with nervous, "With a fake like this, can we…"

She remembers about the conversation she had with the masked person…

‡‡‡‡‡

"_I see, so it's just you two," the masked person says when Kallen and Ougi meet him at a garbage dump._

"_Sorry, can you give us a little bit more time?" Ougi asks. "If I speak to them, then the others will…"_

"_No, two is enough," the masked man cuts._

"_Eh?" Kallen is shocked. "Don't be stupid! How many enemies do you think there are?!"_

"_If you cooperate with me, we'll have reached our goal," the masked man shows a piece of paper. "Make this by tomorrow. It needs to look like this on the outside."_

‡‡‡‡‡

The imitation of Clovis' private vehicle stops right in front of the Sutherlands.

"Come out, you insolent fools who defile His Majesty's vehicle!" one of the army officer commands.

Suddenly the Britannian flag is burnt and revealed a man with black helmet and cloak.

"I am…," the masked person announces, "Zero."

"Wh-Who is this person?!" the newscaster is surprised. "He calls himself Zero and he is standing against the procession! Who is this person named Zero?!"

‡‡‡‡‡

"Suzaku, I will repay my debt to you," Lelouch says in his mind after he announced himself, who is behind a black mask right now, as Zero.

"That's enough, Zero. You're finished!" Jeremiah speaks and released a fire as a sign for some Sutherlands to land on the street.

"Now, let's start by having you remove that mask," Jeremiah says.

Lelouch acts as if he wants to remove his mask but suddenly he clicks his finger then the box behind him breaks. An object that is looks exactly like the big object he and Suzaku saw when the Shinjuku incident is shown; the object that is said as a poison gas.

"What?!" Jeremiah is totally shocked.

"Sir Jeremiah, that's…," a girl named Villetta, who is the one Lelouch controls with his power at the first place when Shinjuku incident to take her Sutherland, talks.

Lelouch smiles from inside the mask and thinks, "That's right, Jeremiah. To you who has not seen what's inside it, it is a capsule full of poison gas."

"No, that's…," Suzaku tries to tell the others but the electricity controller around his neck doesn't allow him to.

"What's this?" people start to talk again.

"Can all of you in front of the TV screen see it?" the newscaster speaks again. "It appears to be a machine of some sort, but its purpose is still unknown. We will standby to hear the declaration of the man thought to be a terrorist, so please wait!"

"Th-This guy…," Jeremiah mumbles. "He took every Britannian civilian here as a hostage! Not only that but he did it without letting them realize they are hostages."

Jeremiah points his gun at Lelouch but Lelouch speaks calmly, "Want to try shooting me? You should know…"

"All right," Jeremiah lowers his gun. "Your terms?"

"An exchange," Lelouch mentions. "This thing for Kururugi Suzaku."

"Ridiculous!" Jeremiah says. "This man is charged with high treason for killing Prince Clovis. There's no way I can find him over!"

"No, you're wrong, Jeremiah," Lelouch corrects. "That guy isn't the culprit."

"The one who killed Clovis," Zero looks straightly to the television camera, "is me!"

"No way!"

"That guy?"

"Are you serious?" the crowd talk loudly again.

"Wh-What a turn of events!" the newscaster begins to talk again. "The masked man who calls himself Zero, er, we don't know the gender yet, but he has admitted that he is the real culprit! However, what will happen to the captured Private Kururugi?!"

"For the life of one Eleven, you can save many Britannian lives. I don't think that's a bad deal," Lelouch speaks.

"This man is crazy!" Jeremiah says. "You must pay for your sins of masquerading around in His Majesty's vehicle."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lelouch asks again calmly.

"I'll announce it…," Lelouch says, "orange."

"What's that? Orange?" people begin to wonder what 'orange' means.

Lelouch taps his feet two times and the vehicle starts to move forward again.

"It's set up so that if I die, I will be in the public spotlight. If you don't want that to happen…," Lelouch talks.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremiah doesn't understand. "What are you saying?"

Part of Lelouch's helmet opens, only to show his left eye and activates its power.

"Let us go, with all your strengths," Lelouch commands. "Do the same for that man over there!"

Falls into Lelouch's power, Jeremiah says, "Hmph, I understand. Give him that man."

"Sir Jeremiah, what did you just…," Villetta shows her disbelieved face.

"Give him that man," Jeremiah repeats his order.

"Huh?" Villetta acts as if she doesn't hear clearly Jeremiah's words.

"I-Is it okay?" the guardian, who points his gun to Suzaku, asks his friend.

"But…," the other is confused too.

"Hand him over!" Jeremiah shouts. "No one interfere."

"What is the meaning of this?" an officer asks. "There was no plan to…"

"Sir Kewell!" Jeremiah cuts in. "This is an order!"

‡‡‡‡‡

"We can't tell what exactly is happening from here, but it appears that Kururugi Suzaku's bonds are being undone!" the newscaster reports.

"That man named Zero is insane!" Frathia says. "Do you think he can escape from the Sutherlands?!"

"And what happened to Sir Jeremiah?" Frethia wonders. "He releases him so easily?"

"The impossible will be possible, I guess," Yueria mumbles with a smile on her lips.

‡‡‡‡‡

"Are they serious?"

"That man is a murderer!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Damn you!"

The mass' protests are echoing while Suzaku walks to Zero.

"Who are…," Suzaku's words are stopped by the electronic controller again.

"So it appears that you are unable to talk," Zero says.

"If we let them get away, we will be…," Villetta enters her Sutherland.

"Zero, it's time," Kallen says quietly to Zero.

"Well then, we will speak later," Zero tells and he presses a button, causing the big object to produce violet mist and people try to run away with panic.

"You damn Eleven!" one of the officer curses as he shoots with his Sutherland but it's stopped by Jeremiah.

Zero brings Suzaku along with him and they jump with the help from Ougi.

"We did it! With this…," before Ougi can get the victory, he is attacked by another Sutherland.

"Sir Kewell!" Jeremiah shouts out loud to the Sutherland who attacked Ougi. "Are you unable to obey my orders?! Anymore actions like these will be considered treasonous from this point on!

"Understand this; I will say it only once: let them go, with all your strength!"

‡‡‡‡‡

"They get away…," Frathia mumbles.

"It's really unexpected," Frethia says.

"Is it?" Yueria stands up and turns off the television. "We don't know what will happen next."

‡‡‡‡‡

"It appears that they treated you quite poorly," Lelouch says to Suzaku.

He still wears his mask and both of them are talking privately inside a building ruin.

"You know how they operate now, don't you, Private Kururugi?" Lelouch continues.

"Britannia is rotten," Lelouch speaks. "If you wish to change the world, then become my ally."

"You are…," Suzaku stops for a while. "Did you really kill Prince Clovis?"

"This is war," Lelouch answers. "Do you need a reason for taking the enemy's head?"

"And about the poison gas?" Suzaku asks a question again. "Taking the civilians as hostages…"

"It's a given that bluffs will be used in a negotiation," Lelouch explains. "Looking at how it turned out, no one died."

"The result…," Suzaku mutters. "I see, so that's how you think."

"Come to me," Lelouch reaches out his hand as Zero. "Britannia is a worthless country that you cannot use."

"That may be true, but…" Suzaku says, "that's why I'm going to change Britannia into a worthwhile country from the inside out."

"Change it?" Lelouch seems disbelieved.

"I don't think that the end justifies the means," Suzaku says as he walks away.

"Wait!" Lelouch calls him. "Where are you going?"

"In about an hour, the military trial will start," Suzaku tells.

"A-Are you an idiot?!" Lelouch clenches his fist. "That trial is rigged to judge you as the murderer! The police, the witnesses, even the lawyers!"

"Even so, those are the rules," Suzaku stops his steps. "If I don't go, the accusations against the Elevens and honored Britannians will begin."

"But you will die!" Lelouch is impatient.

"I don't mind," Suzaku says.

"You're an idiot!" Lelouch loses his patient.

"In the past, my friend told me that a lot: 'You're an idiot'," Suzaku mumbles.

Lelouch gasps; he remembers that he is the one Suzaku means as his friend.

"I suppose that's my weakness," Suzaku turns to face Lelouch that he only knows as Zero right now. "I want to capture you, but if I do that here, I would probably face retaliation. If I'm to be killed, then I would rather die for the sake of others."

"But, thank you for saving me," Suzaku turns his back again. "There's someone who will defend me at least and she said, 'See you again', so I will see her again."

Lelouch looks at Suzaku and he only can thinks, "You're idiot!"

‡‡‡‡‡

"We've made contact with the suspect. Zero must have let him go," Nunnally hears the newscaster from the radio. "But it's no longer certain who the original murder suspect is… Private Kururugi may be acquitted."

"I'm glad," Nunnally feels relieved.

"What should we do about it? The precious…," Nunnally stops to hear the radio since she feels someone is in the room too.

"Sayoko-san?" Nunnally calls.

A girl with green hair, who Lelouch met when Shinjuku incident, is standing silently in the same room as Nunnally.

* * *

_How naïve…_

_I thought that Suzaku would understand…_

_He's going to change it from within the system?_

_Idiot! You'll only be swallowed up by that system!_

_You'll only be killed by it!_

_A lifestyle where I receive grace and charity…_

_I won't choose it!_

_I don't need to be ruled like that anymore!_

‡‡‡‡‡

**Next Stage:**

The Princess and the Witch

皇女 と 魔女

_(Kojo to Majo)_


End file.
